The new begin of Naruto
by lastwhitetiger
Summary: What gonna happen when Lu Bu go to the Konoha and see Naruto been attacked by the Villagers.Strong/SmartNaruto NarutoHAREM
1. Chapter 1

**Yo,this is my second fiction,the best of my will Naruto do or how strong Naruto after trained by Lu Bu when he come to Konoha and bring him training in China for 9 years and help to make peace in China for reward Naruto train with all nations(Wu,Wei,Shu in time) Naruto surely strong from the training different than his about the pairing I choose maybe Sakura,Ino,Fem-Kyuubi,and Fem-Haku I quess but this fiction I will open big vote so please review and vote.**

"hai"Human speaking

'hmm'Human thingking

"**Kit"Demon speaking**

'**Cool'Demon thingking**

**Chapter I **

**Meet the kyuubi**

In the peace place in Konoha the strongest village in Fire one place the6 years old with three whiskers in his cheeks with his 'kill-me-I'm-here'orange jumpsuit has been run away from the mob with tears in his face.

**Naruto POV**

'wh-why me,why they always chase me I'm not do anything wrong?'I think try to get away from the angry villagers.I got chase then before I almost knock down I see two man and one I got knocked down.

**Lu Bu POV**

"hmm why there is nothing good in here?"I said" Easy Lord Lu Bu we will find something good later"Zhang Liao said hopping I calm down"Of cour- wait why the villagers attack a 6 years old kid"Diao Chan that making me angry and fastly go to the mob"Lord Lu Bu wait up"Zhang Liao said try to go to the mob too."What are you doing to the 6 years old kid?"I said with angry voices that making the nine tails demon villagers turn to me with every their hopping face to not be killed,then one villager said"He-He-He's de-dem-demon des-deser-deserve to-to di-die"He said that making more angry that making Shinigami-sama piss his pants."You're the demon I see here,I'll make your wish come true."then I hunt them down not even Jounin class hurt me."Lu Bu stop we must bring him to the elders in that big building"Diao Chan said to make me calmer"Go first I'll join you later"I said to make them leave without me.

**Naruto POV **

'Where am I this is not Konoha,am I already dead'I think with explore the I hear someone sobbing that make me go to the sobbing I saw a big jailor then I go explore inside.I saw a beautiful girl that even rival with the goddess then I saw her with nine tail sobbing"Are you alright"with my care face**"Are you okay Naruto-Kun I'm sorry for anything happen to you?"**Her face made me cannot help but blushing then with the faster I can I ask her"How you know me who are you ?"**"I am The Kyuubi-No-Kitsune will you made at me ?"**She said hopping I'm not hate her"Of course not why I must hate you,I must grateful I have you inside me if not I already die."I said that make her confuse then I ask her"Can you tell me why you attack Konoha?"I ask**"Of course back then I'm in my den sleeping then I got attack from Madara Uchiha the founders of Uchiha clans when I got careless then after that I'm inside you Naruto-Kun."**She finish "Will you be my friend can you tell me what I must call you"I said with a big grin smile that could make all woman jealous because it**"Of course Naruto-Kun my name is Kasumi and I will make you the strongest ninja Naruto-Kun"**She said but can't help but blushing after she heard"Of course Kasumi-Chan I will be strong to protect everybody include you Kasumi-Chan"I said with my grin smile.

"**Thank you Naruto-Kun"**

Before I said the word I come back to the reality

**Third Hokage POV**

'Kami-Sama what did I do to deserve all this monster did yo-'I think when somebody rush in before they said anything I think'Kami-Sama you love me don't you'at least I got go from paperwork"Are you the Leader of this Village"She(Diao Chan) said"Of cours- is that Naruto-Kun"I said with angry before I said anything somebody rush in that making the wall destroy.

**Lu Bu POV**

"Are you what they call leader you're too old for this shit,don't ell me you let your villagers attack a little-innocent-boy huh?"I said with mocking voices but before I said anything I saw the little kid I save wake up"Are you okay little brat?"I ask confusing

**Naruto POV**

I said not notice the other"Why you didn't tell me I have Kyuubi in my body ?"I said make the third Hokage and the 3 wanderes confuse"That was suppose to be secret ,How you know the Kyuubi?"He said"She talking with me before"I said"Oh I- wait did you say 'she'?"He said"Of course I talk with Kyuubi that was suppose to be a woman,she said That Madara Uchiha attack Kyuubi,tell me who are they and who is my parents?"I said "ZZZZZThey are I didn't know but they help you get here"He said"My name is Lu Bu,brat"I saw a big man with at least 6'10" high with his built body and in his Sky Scorcher.

"My name is Diao Chan boy"Said the girl with 5'5" high with her weapon Diva."The name Zhang Liao"Said a man with 6'1" high with his weapon Gold Wyvern in his hand."Alright brat we would like to train you if you want we could train for 9 nine years how bout it?"Lu Bu said before interfere with Ojii-San"You could go if you want Naruto-Kun but your parents is Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina This is their letter for you Naruto-Kun"He gave me the letter then I begin reading it

**I'm sorry My child I cannot be there with you but the old man will help you Naruto I trust you can be more stronger than me right know Naruto So I gift you the scroll that help you in the training to become the stronger It was the Hiraishin and the Rasengan I'm sure you can do it son we're gonna watch you in Heaven**

**Love,**

**Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki**

"Thanks Ojii-San I will go for training ,meet you in nine years again Ojii-San"I said leaving the other"He remind me of me "Lu Bu said chuckle.

Be Continue

**What do you think about my second fiction hope you like it now I'll open the vote you can vote for your ideals pairings whoever you want (except Hinata I hate Her)or you want me to make a new characters(it's your choice for the idea who will be her name,her clothes,her Clan or anymore but you must describe her okay I will send it to the next chapter) up to your choice the next poll is**

** I must make Male-Sasuke or Fem-Sasuke(Naruto & Fem Sasuke pairings)**

**2.(only if you choose Fem Sasuke)Will she show who she is at the beginning or I will make She change in The Valley of death(Recommend if you like to pis Kakashi and a little perv will happen only in here)**

** Naruto gonna wear after the nine years training(combine from Shu,Wei,andWu clothes without armor just only for ninja clothes up to you to choose the cool one I'm gonna choose)**

**Alright only that poll for now PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo,this is lastwhitetiger back to update .Alright here is some REVIEW I've got and some friend of mine ,this is the vote for second update:**

**FEMSasuke 3**

**Koyuki 2**

**Konan 2**

**Alright this is all the vote I got a few days before,even only a few I hope I've got more than please review and tell me what I must do I will gonna think about it.**

"hai"Human speaking

'hmm'Human thingking

"**Kit"Demon speaking/Jutsu**

'**Cool'Demon thingking**

**Chapter II**

**The Training Begin**

**Naruto POV**

"Alright little Brat,I'm not teaching you this anywhere you like and get rid of that 'Can't-you-see-me-I'm right-come-and-get-me'orange jumpsuit you hear me!"Lu Bu said"HEY, orange is a very goddess color you know that"I protest"whatever you say tomorrow we start our 'hell'training so be ready will find some ship to Cheng Du to meet Lord SHU for more training."Lu Bu said

"Why we have to go there Monster sensei ?"I said"YOU SA-"Lu Bu almost complete his word when bird droppings(you know what I means isn't it) on his nose,I saw a very piss off face"Hahaha look you could have be a clown you know that hahahaha"I laughed him"Damn you bird your gonna die"He run away chase the bird"I really pity the birds ,I hope they have a place in Heaven ."Zhang Liao said and make a really pity face."Yeah I hope so."Diao Chan said.

IN HEAVEN

"I really must do something,Gabriel"Kami said"Yes Kami,do you need something?"Gabriel said"Tell everything in Earth animals or not to make some NOTE:TO NEVER PISS OFF LU BU now go tell the other."Kami said making him go faster than anything in world"I hope Lu Bu go to Oyami-sama"Kami said with scare

Oyami place

"ACHOO I hear something about Lu Bu go to me,I hope he go to Shiningami place""Oyami said

Someplace

"ACHOO oh no Lu Bu gonna here help me somebody safe me please"Shinigami really scare of Lu Bu

Back to Naruto

I look at the birds"What will gonna hap-"I said before I saw something jump very high to the birds place and within a second every birds fall like a rain."What the is this the run the world gonna destroy there was birds rain"Soe shouted run away."Kami save me"The other shout."NOTE TO SELF WITH THE BIGGEST WORDS : NEVER PISS OFF LU BU ANYMORE IF YOU WANT TO HAVE LONGER LIFE"I said with a nod from the other friend of mine"I better go home right just hope Lu Bu sensei forget about that tomorrow night"I run go to home faster.

Naruto's mind

'It seems Katsumi-Chan calls me"I think and explore my mind.

"Do you need something Katsumi-Chan?"I ask her the time I in the turned around to see me**"Took you long Naruto-Kun first I'm gonna give you some jutsu to help you in some to help you increase your training the names SHADOW CLONES JUTSU"**"**SHADOW CLONES JUTSU?**"I repeat**"Yeas naruto-Kun this one I give you for two first one because you really suck at normal clones if you ask me,the second reason is after you dispel them their experience gonna back at you from training,study,jutsu,and many thing other this way you can be really strong in no time but you're gonna overloaded after training so you can't do anything after that"**She finished"waw thanks Katsumi-Chan thank you very much you're my best friend"He said make her a little e hurt because she really love him but she let it away for a few moment because she knew someday he will**"Of course Naruto-Kun the next one is Summoning Jutsu"**She said and toss a big scroll to me**"Sign it with your full name with blood."**I do like what she wants**"Summoning Jutsu is to call some animals Naruto-Kun,because you sign Fox scroll ,so you will call me the leader or the other Naruto-Kun basically from Chakra you use to summon"**She explained"So I can call you Katsumi-Chan into the Earth isn't it?"I ask**"Yes,of course but you not gonna summon this time right now you must master Shadow Clone Jutsu first and meditate/Chakra Control to make you better at use some jutsu wisely Naruto-Kun now go back to reality Naruto-Kun""**see you tomorrow Ktasumi-Chan."I said. Leaving her

Next morning

'Oh shit I'm gonna late today'I think'Oh no I'm gonna go Cheng Du only without prepare first' I think and go prepare what I must bring

Training place

"Ah Brat you're here at least we're gonna go and you're gonna training in that ship"Lu Bu pointing A very big ship"Lu Bu how come I must training in sthat ship will gonna move"I protest I know no way people train in ship when at the sea"Just do what I said you must do 1000 push-ups,round that ship 100 times,2000 sit-ups,and this is sword for training,with this I want you make 4000 upper slash and 4000 middle slash and hmmmmmmm what next ahh whatever you must done this before sunset"Lu Bu said that I saw him with my'Are you Kidding me'expressions painting in my face.'So that's why he said'Hell'training but at least Katsumi-Chan teach me that Katsumi-Chan I love you for saving me'I think happily"Lord Lu Bu we got the books you asked for"I turn to see a tsunami but no water but Books"Alright you're gonna read them all you hear me!before you go training put this on"Lu Bu give some weight and I put them on I felt so heavy"How much this weight are?"I ask him"Hmmm I don't know each but the totals are 500 pounds I think"Lu bu said make me have'Are you want to kill me that much'expressions.I make some seal to make **Shadow Clones Jutsu** I made 3500 jaws drops to ground as they saw a troops of me"Every body divide into 7 group go push ups,the second group go round the ships,third group go sit ups,fourth group go do the upper slash ,fifth group go do middle slash ,sixth group go read the books,and seventh group go I noticed somebody not do their jobs I will make you not eat ramen for a month."With that all of my clones go training in flash "So what you want to do Brat sleep ?""Of course I will die if I'm not see you tomorrow "I left"Hmm that brat is interesting I like that brat hahaha"Lu Bu said.

Afternoon

'Ahh shit a few minutes again they will gonna dispels'I thought 'Alright here we go five,four,three,two,one.'I waited a little more but nothing happen'it seems Katsu-'I stop because I felt a very pain in my head and body .'ahhhhh that's hurt ahhhhhhhhh'I scream in pain but the pain vanish in a few minute later.

After done I go to down to see Lu Bu there"Hey Lu Bu"I greet him"Hi brat""Tell me Lu Bu how you become that strong?""I don't know maybe for kill maybe""no ways you can't be that strong because of that reason you fight for something else""I don't know who I fight for Brat""you must be fight for somebody I know that if not then why you save me and train me?""Maybe you're right brat I fight for someone but I don't know who or the reason I become strong can you tell me?""Maybe you can tell me your story maybe I know who"He told me from the beginning to the last day I meet him"It seems you don't have many who you want to safe but you're really care for Diao Chan , Zhang Liao , and me Lu Bu you fight for someone special in your life the one who give you meaning of life .""You're right brat you open my eyes now I won't kill anybody who don't deserve to life I will always protect them from now got my trust kid you can ask anything from me I will gladly help you brat"He said "I will protect everybody precious from now yeah you said we gonna meet Lord of Shu who is he and tell me his story?""Okay he is Liu Bei he is lord of China there was 3 big nations they are Wu,Shu,and Wei all of them were big Liu Bei from Shu,Sun Ce from Wu,Cao Cao from Bei want to make peace he is protective for his people he always want force was great with his loyal people,Sun Ce I don't really know much about him but his force was the strongest ships than anyforce i know,Cao Cao was ambitious people he wants power but not very think about that he want to rule over force equal with two force he is the strongest people."Lu Bu said "Thank you now I know what kind of people they have""hahaha brat your smart than I thought but don't worry to much I want you make them all peace with each other you can open my eyes they should have been more easy than me you know."

"Thank you very I will be strong in no time"I believe in my self"you'll be stronger than my self brat see you tomorrow,okay because you cheat tomorrow I'm gonna double/triple the training so be ready"He leaving me alone no one in here so I left to my room for sleeping

Be Continue

**Alright what do you think I don't know what you wanted to say so please REVIEW this the vote will still same like before please give me idea I'm bad at describe so please REVIEW see you next time**


	3. Not Chapter

**Hi guys this is not about the next update this is my about review .I'm thingking this is about 3-6 chapters in China(Dynasty Warrior 4 at the time) will be my last chapters in China after done Naruto will gonna back I will not update until all of my vote be answer the vote are**

** Sasuke become male or girl**

** Naruto gonna wear after Back from training (No Armor)(This is must be describe combine from Shu , Wu , & Wei clothes because I'm really bad at describe them & I don't know the idea)**

** Itachi become male or girl(become part of HAREM or not)**

**4.I will make Naruto become weapon master too Naruto will bring 2 vote is what I must name them and the styles too**

** Naruto back from training will Naruto become Jounin and lead his own team or become Genin(easy both of them still make Kakashi piss off)**

** of HAREM is until right now**

**FemSasuke 3**

**Konan 2**

**Koyuki 2**

**I think this is only a little part of HAREM so please make a big Harem**

** idea send to me I will happy include them by my own idea or your own**

**All right they are all my Vote until now I will not update when Naruto back from training if my vote number 2,4,5 don't answer so please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo,I'm back I will make a little longer for this one.i will make my update a few days after this one,I will make my own character you will get to see them at my profiles so please read them.**

**The vote still same like before**

**FEMSasuke 3**

**Koyuki 2**

**Konan 2**

**So please review or send me PM please.**

"hai"Human speaking

'hmm'Human thingking

"**Kit"Demon speaking/Jutsu**

'**Cool'Demon thingking**

**Chapter III**

**More training and meet the Lord of Shu**

**Naruto POV**

'Huh morning already Kami must really hate me or laugh at my pain'I saw the sun rise the meaning I will go training.I turn my head to see some note at my bedside'must be from Lu Bu I hope nothing will be more happen for 9 nine years later or I will never see the sunrise Kami why do you really hate me'Then I begin read the note

**Hey little Brat,I will make the update I've said before now I want you to meet me in my room you know where don't you corner right from your rooms.I want you to meet me at you late I will double your training,  
Lu Bu**

I see the clocks which at'WHAT THE 05:27 I must be very fast to go there or I don't know about my life'As quick as I could I run into the the wardrobe to get my clothes 'Hey why is that clothe in my wardrobe .It can't be they must be do something with my favourite is my jumpsuit Kami save my jumpsuit.'without care I wear those clothes from my wardrobe and go to Lu Bu's room.

"where is that brat I told him to be in here at 05:30 now wher"I accidently almost broke the door"Huh I'm not late am I?"I ask them"YOU'RE LATE 30 SECONDS YOU KNOW THAT"Lu Bu yelled angry Diao Chan came near me and said right nest my ear"You know what Lu Bu hate one thing in the world which are 'waiting' that was his enemy even one second could make him angry you know that"She said that with little fear what gonna happen to me."I'm sorry sensei sorry please I want stay alive little longer"I pleaded"Whatever now to the training you're gonna make that what a human being again but I want same number in each group like before but every each of them must training more than 2000 you hear me,Then make more for some Taijutsu spar with him(pointing at Zhang Liao)then you gonna spar kenjutsu with me('Oh dear I'm not gonna die here right)Hahahaha easy brat I won't use my weapon I will choose spear(which where some long staff)with you until sunset(I give him 'are you crazy'look)Here catch it(he give me some big bag which contain 6 large scroll and 3 small scroll to me)I found them at some bag that my RED HARE bring before yesterday and I don't know what does that mean so I think it was ninja stuff you learn them your own because I'm not ninja you hear me."He said,I make at least 3507 clones"You already know what you must to do right guys,now do your job"I ordered leaves 7 clones for more"You sixth go read these scroll and try to learn them if you need help I will send you the help you need,then the last one go spar with Zhang Liao""Okay brat now I want you to choose what do you want to use"I look the ground and began to think'spear/pikes is good for long range but bad at close combat,broadsword is dangerous weapon but that will slow me down at speed,One sword is good almost all stage but only can defend for one side,Dual sword must be the one they're reall y good and He will go what I see he is slow even for normal people but the power could rivals 10 strong man ,yeah this will be a good one to fight'Then I go to the Dual sword place and take them from ground"Hmm Dual Sword why did you choose them?"He ask me"They're practically danger because could strike faster and deadly,they're could be use 'both offense,offense-defense,and both defense'they more longer then normal weapon"I said "Hmm you smart but could you take the winner from this spar brat""Of course I will win I will become stronger than anybody in the world"I said"Okay let's start""Hai"

I begin try to hit him but every slash being parry even slow ,I jump back to make a round from his back with the faster I could.i begin attack from down to upper slash but none of them his spear he begin to attack me from many slash 'down,left,up,down,right,-'I try to read his move but I couldn't concreate because his strength to make me knock down'can't be defend I'm not his level yet I must to dodge and find some weakness .he is overpower me and more skills than I am .'then I saw his trust attack which I dodge to my right but fastly change from trust into left slash which I can't dodge .i get hit from the spear'damn that's hurt he is really good at make wood spear as hurt as iron spear'

Then I jump to make down slash which he already know and dodge than make another blow at my body again'if this keep happening I will be in hospital for a month'I tried to dodge all his attack by jump back.i go around him to decide attack from two sides with my dual sword,but he decide to block with his staff by whirl."What's wrong brat cannot attack me by that sword?"he mock"I will attack you" I said to attack him

A few hours later

"damn…why I can-'t attack you?"I ask him to get answer"Hmm that's easy,before I answer that question what the point of this spar?"He ask"oh to have more experience maybe"I said"not only that you know,you got the other like more cautions,not nervous to attack me,never scare because I have killed more people,think faster,not reckless at 't you noticed that"he explained the meaning of this spar "wow we can spar like this again right?"I ask for another one"nono,not yet you're not you could get spar partner in Shu they're many strong people,but different for me I already kill more than 1000 I trust you could win next time but not now.i'm gonna make spar before we go back to that village but that time I'm gonna serious be ready"he said with hint of KI"h-hey,c-cou-ld y-ou teach –that t-o m-e?"I said"okay I will teach you after you kill/spar many people"He said"Thanks ,shit I need rest now I'm too tired"I look at my body.

In my meditation

"Hey,Naruto-Kun "Katsumi greet"Do you need something Katsumi-Chan?"I ask"I just want to know about your elemental chakra Naruto-Kun,here I wa-""I know I must channel my chakra to this paper right,Katsumi-Chan?"I said to proud her"Wow you're become be after read some pile of book right?""Yeah,if I don't I can't be Hokage"Then I channel my cakra to the from five has been cut into many little pieces,the second burn until nothing left,the third become wet,the fourth become fall apart,the last become blink she said"Wow Naruto-Kun you got all element you know the best is wind follow by fire lightning,water,and earth the weak one of your let me quest lightning and earth must be from The fourth,water must be from your mother,and fire must be from me your good must start from the basics to the S-Ranks jutsu .The basics you must improve them Naruto-Kun with **Kage Bunshin** you could faster it For the next nine years you could be Sannin "She happily said"Of course see you Katsumi-Chan"I left her proudly

Tommorow

"Hey,Brat"He said happily"What will we do know Lu Bu?"I ask"today you must get & train some Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style you really sucks you know""I know that but the training still like yesterday right?""Still same if you want to increase yourself its okay"He said left me

"this time I must make more for training Bunshin even take a lot I must master this jutsu faster"I make 4000 clones"Damn this is the maximum I could make.i really must master this one."turn to the clones"The training from the first still same ,now go."That make only left 500

"now I want 2 clones spar Taijutsu,2 again for spar Kenjutsu,6 for learn the scroll before,400 of you try to improve the element by make 5 teams to the other follow me"with that only left 90 for more.I open two scroll with signs Taijutsu styles and Kenjutsu style. Crimson Dragon fist, Two palm Soul Menace, Planet Destruction Cannon, Soul Authority that Taijutsu found interested for me"now I want 45 of you try master this Taijutsu styles."I showed the jutsu must be learn"After mastered them try make some New Taijutsu styles our own styles now go"Then I open the Kenjutsu scroll the few styles I kinda found interested are Flying Heavenly Sword, Fox Cry Sword Style, and Way of the Blind Swordsman"Now the other I want you master this styles especially this one"I showed them what must be master and Way of the Blind Swordsman to be mastered first then the other"This styles could help us even we're blind or we cannot see them I want you all master this one first after that try to master the other then you could make your own styles."With that everybody gone'The next time I've seen Old man I will be good' I thought

In Konoha

"ACHOO"sneez the third Hokage'Must be beautiful woman think about me'he look at his 'enemy for all kage never want to be kage''the powerful almighty paper work'fall apart'NONONONO why Kami did you really hate me.I should be the one who must be sealed the Kyuubi you to hell Yondaime you must be happy see my pain'

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry Old man I could not live again for more longer .Please take care my son.I want my son be seen as Hero"The Yondaime cough some blood in his mind'Hahahaha and take care of my enemy from now on Old man now I'mFREEEEEE FROMM THOSE DEMON AND EVILLL PAPERWORK I'M A FREEEE MAN NOBODY WILLLL STOP MEEEEEEEEEE' he think happily Hiruzen think'What's this feeling I'm feel something really evil come after me,NO that must be somebody else'Hiruzen dumbly nod"I will go have peace"The Yondaime had an evil grin that make notice something at the time he died'It CAN'T BE he want to free from those evil paperwork NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm not a freee man YOU YONDAIME I CURSE I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO SEALED IT AWAY'I cry more loud than the other-_

_Flashback done_

then He heard some knock'Thank you Kami you still love me by send me your angel'he happily go to open "Hokage-Sama you have been summoned by the council"The ninja said"Alright I'll be there"'You love me'"Before you go I want you to clean the paperwork could you?"he fastly faster then a blink he make some reaction"ugh I'm sorry Hokage-Sama I need to go to see the doctor"His mind'NOOOOO Hokage-Sama please be stupid for this time'In Hokage's mind 'Damn smart move'"Okay call Gai to clean them"He left

"Gai-sensei Hokage-Sama want you to clean his room now before he back"The ninja said"OF COURSE I WILL DO ANYTHING HE SAID TO SHOW MY YOUTHFUL"with that he left go to Hokage's place'Wow that man will gonna meet Hell'He laugh crazy

"NOW I'M SHOW MY YOU-"He said with open the door show the paperwork"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THAT THING IS THE MOST UNYOUTHFUL FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME NOOOO"he curse himself for agree with clean the room cry

In the Council place

"WHERE IS THE DEMON,WE NOT SEEN HIM FOR 2 DAYS"Some council the other nod agree

"SHUT UP or I'm gonna send you to Ibiki or worstly"He said evil that make anybody think of death and shout"WE WANT STILL ALIVE"and"I HAVE BABY TO TAKE CARE""SHUT UP I never want execute you all"He said make the other gald happy

"But I will make you do my paperwork for a month"He laugh crazy like hyena Every body include the Almighty DANZO think scare"THAT PAPERWORK THAT MAKE ALL KAGE WANT TO MEET SHINIGAMI-SAMA FASTLY GIVE TO US THAT EVEN SCARE THAN STAY IN HELL FOR A DAY"all of them shut up never want that paperwork,But The Hokage think'dammit why they shut up I need help here'

"all right Naruto gone for 9 years with someone and when he back I will tell all of you his YOU WANT TO PROTEST THAT'S OKAY MY ENEMY IS A PAIN"He saidmake all of them know one thing HIS ENEMY WAS PAPERWORK at that everybody scare nod and think about his heritage'THAT DEMON HAVE PARENT'and'I WONDER WHO ARE THEY'

Back to Naruto

After a few days

" Hey, Brat we already in Cheng Du hurry up"He said to make me faster .When somebody notice them become to look at each other and begin to yell"It-t-'s L-Lu B-Bu"They think one thing'Ha get out of my way or you want to meet your grandparents'but that never said"Hey Lu Bu you really kill too many it seems'I said "Yeah,(Look at the guards)hey I'm here not for a battle I don't bring an army you see I'm here just to talk to Liu Bei."He said not scaring them"O-Ok-a-y c-om-e he-re"He scared of him' He really a killers'I began to think

At the castle

"Lo-ord L-iu B-ei "He said suffer to the dead Liubei confuse and begin to ask"What's wr-"He said when suddenly Lu Bu rush in"Hey Liu Bei Have a good day"He greet "You Guards kill him"He order before stopped by Lu Bu"Hey take it easy we're here not for a battle I don't bring an army we just only 4 3 adult and 1 little brat are you crazy to think we just attack a big nation with 3 adult and 1 brat what will everybody gonna say you know"He said before Zhuge Liang said"Hmm he is right but what does he want"He ask "I'm here to ask you to train this little brat(Pointing at me and I begin to pout)This little ehave some dream like you but different way maybe you want to he-"But he begin yell by Liu Bei's Personal Guard Zhao Yun"How dare you sam-"He said before interrupted by Liu Bei"Stop Zhao Yun I'm a man with a little knowledge about suffer I'm still need learn can you say our name kid"He asks nicely.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze""okay Naruto can you tell us about your dream?""Okay,but I will tell some story about some little kid in my village has been attack from many people in his village"With this every body gasp

"He has no parent because they're both powerful ninja his father was the leader of the village at that time his mother was a beautiful ninja but died at one night his mother died because childbirth and his father died for sealing nine tails demon into his own want him be respected as Hero but they're age 4 he has been live at the street because orphanage has been kicked him out and call him demon"at this everybody begin to cry and angry at the villager because their angry to a CHILD

"He almost had no friend at his age he only have 4 friend from all who lived in the village .He only have 3 human friend and the demon who know was his the question is what do you think he will gonna do?"I ask everybody who after a few time Liu Bei begin get back at himself"OF COURSE I'M GONNA USE TTHE POWER OF DEMON TO KILL THEM ALL"he said angry after what they I only shook my head and answer"Wrong answer there is no peace using power that only make them more hate him .The only answer he got was 'NEVER FALL DOWN'and"DON't LOSE HOPE'That was the voice tell now he have some dream is to make all of them believe he was only a human who want to protect everybody he cared for and he will show that by protect them"With that Everybody think one thing'How could he survived and still cared for them after what they do to him'But Liu Bei ask"Can I know his name maybe I will visit him sometimes?"He askWith smile he said"He is In front of you know Lord Liu Bei"He said make all of them really care for some 6 years old kid"So,what do you learn after I told you that""War never bring peace for all people except the one who made it right"He quess"Yeah that's true""Hey,Lu Bu he is really special you know that""Of coursei'm take apprentiance with look very closely he even can reach my 7th years training before""What are you crazy?"

"You look at him he really good he even can train with all of you if you want""Of course I'm still needhim to tell me about his story,then how long he gonna stay?""3 years in here 3 years at Luo Yang and 3 years again in Chang Sha"Zhuge Liang said same the same word he gonna said"Of course he can stay,and I want to know something do you know about this"He said give me some big scroll"This can't be true"Everybody raises their brow"Do you know something""This is Summoning Jutsu this could bring some dragon here"everybody begin think he is crazy,except Zhuge Liang just ask"Can you show it"Of course I can see me in the outside"He said leaving them out I open the scroll and sign my full name by my own blood and I read the all of them out I begin to make the seal and slam it to the ground and a big smoke at the time begin the the smoke clear shown I on the head of Green Dragon(The same from Shu).Everybody scare seen the dragon but Zhuge Liang just said"You're the only Kid it's been be really history about dragon but I believe it "Liu Bei said"Alright kid we will tr-"before interrupt by the dragon**"Who summon me"**He ask around"I am"I said** "Hmm it seems I don't need to test you,you just summon me at 6 really impressive I Takeshi Ryuu accept you as my then I will left"**He said then left with big smoke too"Alright Naruto I'm impressive to you now then you can go to the training you could ask Zhuge Liang about strategy but he really are a challenge you know,at power ask my brother Guan Yu and Zhang Fei,at speed ask Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei,at long or middle range ask Yue Ying,and at senses ask Pang Tong""alright "then I make 6 clones and order them to train with the other"What th-""I already tell you before he could train with all of us at the same time,don't I "Lu Bu said"Alright"'Hey,brat don't forget your own training he make many clones and train like before.

600 clones push-ups each at last 3000 times,600 clones sit-ups each at last 3000 times,600 clones go run around the Cheng Du for 2500 times,1500 clones train 3500 upper-slash,middle-slash,and lower-slash,750 clones to read book which more many 'cause the library at the castle,6 read some jutsu,1000 to master and make new Taijutsu styles,1500 clones to master and make new Kenjutsu styles ,500 clones to master some water jutsu,450 clones to master some earth jutsu,600 clones to master some lightning jutsu,750 clones to master some fire jutsu,800 clones to learn some wind jutsu,200 clones to learn Rasengan,500 clones to master and try improve the make him really tired

"Zhuge Liang what do you will to improve my strategy?"I ask with no respond but just to take out chess(the old one you know)"what is this""This is some games to improves your thingking let us pay"then he decide the rule of the game

one minute later

"Damn I lost again two games lost in one minutes I really need to train hard to beat you""you have spirit NarutoI like that"With that I play more with him

Be Continue

**Alright this is done I'm still try to divide every thing one by one then I will try for more.I'm gonna make my own Character easy this is male I will include him In some of my fiction you can see the describe I will write him in my profiles so please read and Review this one or you could send PM to me**


End file.
